Invader Zim: Ten Minutes to DOOM
When I was younger, I was a lazy kid. I favorite pastime other than mindless violence on my Gamecube, was watching television. Since I was home schooled, I got to watch the good shows that a lot of other kids couldn’t watch during the day, provided my schoolwork was done before my mom got home. One of my preferred shows was Invader Zim, although boring at most. it had interesting characters; a foolish alien trying to dominate Earth, an artificial intelligence drone which acted like a 5 year old child, and many more. However the show only filmed about 2 or three different seasons, so I was stuck on repeats at the time. I didn’t know why, the reason was that Nickelodeon canceled the show in early 2002. Even after a few years passed I still watched the show here and there, because the episodes that were coming on air became seldom. That’s when I got Netflix, which allowed me to watch every episode that was ever aired. However, with my garbage internet, the videos were usually choppy and glitched, such as pixels staying too long in one place. So I decided to invest in some DVDs with bonus features; but those were only available on E-Bay, so I stayed away from that. However, I had a friend who knew my interest in the show and directed me to his “friend from Nick”. Initially I took his word with a grain of salt, considering most of my friends were liars and backstabbers. Then I felt even less convinced when I saw the guy. He was no older than 40, with gray hairs here and there on his face and scalp. He said he had an old Invader Zim DVD, which he was about to give to me, or so I thought, until he pulled it back and held an empty hand out. Of course, he asked for $20 cash. I just gave it to him, and I got the DVD. After I got home, I examined the disc, and put it into my PC. Turns out the art on the front was just covering an old CD-R artwork, because that’s all it was. It only had a few episodes; oddly they were my favorites out of the show, NanoZim, Dark Harvest, Zim eats waffles, and Hobo 13. I shrugged it off as a coincidence. But the two episodes I didn’t recognize kind of intrigued me. I watched the first one, expecting some garbage blood on guts crap. But I just got a test episode, named Pilot. I looked it up, and turns out it was just an animation test for the series, with different voice castings. But then there was one named"30A/B" . After about twenty minutes of thinking, I believed it was the episode “Ten Minutes to DOOM”, which was supposed to be the last episode, until Nickelodeon made the creators change it, because they were going to keep the show alive. So I was caught off guard. What happens in the original script is that Zim’s PAK was supposed to be disconnected and stolen by Dib, and they were both supposed to die, but in the remake Zim gets the PAK at the last second, saving both Dib and Zim. I was kind of nervous to watch that episode. So I watched the others, with dying curiosity. I eventually gave in, and started the episode. The intro was different, by colors and different shots of Zim flying around and different character screens.The quality was bad, with maybe 40 pixels that stuck most of the time. Instead of Ten Minutes to Doom, I got GIR’s big day, which hilariously got GIR hit by a truck. After that fiasco of an episode, Ten Minutes to Doom started. The quality of the episode was worse, and the animations were awkward. The coloring was also different. The show started with Zim blabbering to the Tallest about conquering Earth, with them ending the call because of a lousy excuse. Then, Almighty Tallest Red says “Ugh, this is pretty dark, but don’t you wish some times that Zim would just stop talking? Like have his PAK get disconnected or something?” It zooms out back to Earth with Zim mumbling to himself, inaudibly. I could see someone in the background moving when he went upstairs. Then as he goes up through the trash can elevator in the kitchen, his pack gets caught on the lid, and since he is going up quickly, it gets ripped off. He shrieks, either in pain or fear, which made me jump. He then grabs his pack and shouts for his computer to estimate how much time is left. I should also mention that the music started sounding like a modern version of the song in slender, with more instruments, which wasn’t normal for the show. Dib’s eyes open wide, while Zim is panicking. His voice is heard, as if any viewer could hear his thoughts ‘''What is he freaking out about?’ ''. The computer replies that Zim has 10 minutes left. Zim shivers, and heads towards the trash can. GIR grabs the PAK and plays with it, as his normal self would. Then Dib comes and takes it. Zim starts freaking out, as Dib runs away. The computer reminds Zim that he has about 9 minutes left. I start counting the time at this point. It then snaps to Dib, examining the PAK, realizing the same. In excitement, he shouts about he can finally defeat Zim, holding the PAK to his stomach. Then something happened. Dib started screaming, as the PAK dug two tentacle-like cords into his stomach, and his mouth starts foaming, and Dib collapses. This goes onto the 7 minute mark. It swaps back to Zim, when the computer announces that the PAK is being used. Zim realizes quickly that its Dib, but he says “The Dib..thing, has it!”. Thing? I was thinking something more than physical is going on with Zim. It switches to Dib, who is coughing up blood, in his house, and grunting in pain. He lays there from the 6 and a half minute mark to 5 minutes, then attempts to get to Zim by going out the window. He is mumbling about conquest and Earth, after the fall from his window, I thought he would be in severe pain, but I guess not. It’s at 4 minutes that it goes to Zim becoming disoriented and walks around his house, coughing very badly. He looked a different color, more of a greyish color then green. As he walks, it shows a shot of his back, which looks completely horrible. It was scraped with grey skin peeling. Zim utters some words which are inaudible, and passes out, with green stuff dripping out of his mouth. The scene changes to Dib walking down the street, where Gaz is walking home. Gaz walks by, disgusted with her brother, and walks by hastily. At that point it’s at three minutes when Dib collapses, spasms, and stops moving, as a drum beat starts playing, getting faster, as the time drops. Three minutes, two minutes, one minute, and when time ran out, the screen cut to black, and the video ended. I was extremely disturbed at what I just saw. I couldn’t believe what I saw. I went online to see if that really was the episode. It wasn’t! I went to YouTube and found original recordings of the episode in audio form, since it wasn’t finished. But what occurred to me is what if this was the original episode? I guess so. The blood didn’t surprise me because of Bloody Gir. I don’t care for this episode at all. I don’t know what to do with it. I tried going back to the guys house to trade the DVD back for my twenty dollars, and he just didn’t acknowledge that we had a trade and threatened to call the cops on me for harassment. I tried uploading it to YouTube, but I had copyright stripes placed and my account eventually was removed. I eventually gave up and packed the DVD away. To this day I still don’t know what to do with it, or what the creators were thinking. But I know one thing. That disc isn’t going anywhere. Author's Notes This creepypasta was based off of the unfinished Invader ZIM episode Ten minutes to DOOM. Audio recordings are available online, since it was released as part of a DVD set. As stated in the pasta, Zim and Dib were supposed to be dead at the end of the episode, until Nickelodeon said no because it was too dark, and they wanted to keep the series alive, which didn't work out. There are a total of 47 released episodes of the 67. They are available on Netflix if you wish to watch. There are a total of 7 of the unfinished 20 available in audio form, including Ten Minutes to Doom. CyberTheNerd (talk) 17:36, May 14, 2014 (UTC) Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Television Category:Real Life Category:Original Story Category:Creepypasta of the Month! Category:SOG-Read Category:Awesome Category:Invader Zim